


Miraculous Hadestown

by pollyparrot8



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hadestown AU, Inspired by Hadestown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyparrot8/pseuds/pollyparrot8
Summary: This is just an AU inspired by Hadestown, Luka and Marinette are endgame in this AU.





	Miraculous Hadestown

It's just a little AU idea I had in my head and thought it would be nice. Now for the characters: everyone, including classmates, teachers, friends, etc would be the ensemble. As for who would be Mr. Hermes, I would say Master Fu as he helps Orpheus and tries his best to persuade the audience that Hadestown is an awful place while the Fates would not lie but rather alter the truth. Thus Audrey Bourgeois(Future), Lila Rossi(Present), and Nathalie Sancoeur(Past) as each respectfully have given problems and each in my opinion represent their respective times. 

Audrey is about fashion, the future of what something could be, she helped Gabriel into his successful career thus helping his future. Lila lies about what is going on, connecting the past and future to her present. Nathalie is focusing on the past, what happened to Gabriel and Emilie. I didn't want Chloe and Sabrina to be part of the Fates because although they were bullies they are learning and changing.

As for Hades and Persephone, it's between Gabriel and Emilie or Plagg and Tikki. Plagg and Tikki need no explanation but for Gabriel I thought of how he tries to do everything for Emilie and now Adrien because he loves but his method is not correct. Audrey looks like a wonderful woman and I hope she would be mad to what he is doing with turning the Perisians into Akumas. Though we can't really know it's what I think. Now as for who is Eurydice and who is Orpheus. Remember this is all my opinion and my headcanon.

Marinette is Eurydice. They are both are survivors and although Marinette is not alone, she is someone who would work hard to earn money to help her family. This is why Marinette would go to Hades. For work and money to help her friends and family. She loves with all her heart and supports with every fiber of her being. She learns her lesson at the end of the day just like Eurydice did of not thinking you could just leave your troubles. Now who is Orpheus? Well Luka and Adrien, it will be explained as we go. But at the end, for my AU and opinion, it's Luka who will end the cycle. As we know Hadestown is the story of Orpheus and Eurydice. In a Road to Hell II, the story starts once more, even Mr. Hermes says, ''Cause, here’s the thing: To know how it ends And still begin to sing it again. As if it might turn out this time. I learned that from a friend of mine'' with Eurydice starting the dialogue once again from when she met Orpheus. It's established that they're in a loop until someone breaks it, meaning Orpheus has to not look back. Now there are two Orpheus, Damon Daunno and Reeve Carney. 

Adrien is Damon Daunno's Orpheus. The reason I chose this is because Damon's interpretation of Orpheus sounds naive, and sort of is. He means well and he's a kind hearted person but he isn't that secure.

Damon portrayed his is a golden hearted boy and that's how many perceive Adrien, heck I did too. But everyone has flaws. Orpheus turned around at the end of the day, either because he didn't trust Hades or Eurydice but he turned around. I am certain Adrien would do this. Adrien is insecure as we see multiple times in the series. Though he doesn't really trust Ladybug as he says he does, not that anyone should blindly follow anyone. However, he gets angry to the point of causing problems yet he doesn't learn. In Copycat he told the artist that he and Ladybug were close, because he was jealous and somewhat insecure of his relationship with Ladybug. In Glaciator he was angry that she didn't show, even when she said she wouldn't because she would be with friends. This happened in Frozer once again where he was mad that she didn't accept his feelings and Syren because she couldn't tell him where she was going. Even after she said how awful and hard it was to not tell him, he still was angry going as far as to possibly quit being Chat Noir.

He doesn't trust her and is insecure, thus he would turn around. Now this is a cycle, going on and on for years, decades, centuries, as he keeps turning around. But one day, Adrien is not the one at bar. It's Luka. Luka would be Reeve Carney's interpretation of Orpheus. 

Reeve is much more confident and secure of who he is and what he is doing. Just like Luka. His relationship with Marinette is mutual. He went so far as to get akumatized because someone was threatening her in Silencer, he said he wouldn't hurt her and he wouldn't hurt her intentionally, he would let her go after Adrien even if he loves her. He does trust her and he loves her. Just like Reeve's Orpheus, they trust Eurydice but they don't believe in themselves. He turns because he doesn't trust Hades to hold his bargain. In the three episodes that I've seen, their relationship reminds me of Orpheus and Eurydice. They don't need to talk all the time to know what the other is thinking, they worry and encourage each other. It's pure and mature in a way because it grew from being friends to crushes, he trusts her and she trusts him. This is why I chose two Orpheus.  
Now there is a part that I want to switch, the song Doubt Comes In. Maybe the first time Adrien and Marinette walk, it's to Damon and Nabiyah's Doubt Comes In. Adrien won't speak that much because he's trying to hear Marinette. Marinette trusts him so she gives him small encouraging words. However as time goes on, his insecurity of Marinette following him would grow subconsciously just as Marinette's need to encourage Adrien to go on. So they start to sing Reeve and Eva's interpretation of ''Doubt Comes In.'' With the Fates planting seeds of doubt, Adrien doesn't need more but his own insecurity and later on doubt on Hades to turn. He talks and feeds his own insecurity whether he likes it or not over time. Luka the first time when he becomes Orpheus, they do sing Reeve and Eva's interpretation of ''Doubt Comes In'' because of his doubt in Hades. He turns, because of his doubt in Hades. His next turn to be Orpheus might be decades as many assume Adrien will be the one to break the cycle; Hades(Gabriel or Plagg), Persephone(Tikki or Emilie), the Fates, Master Fu, the ensemble, everyone but Marinette who hopes one day she'll be out of Hades. She thought it would be Adrien, but when years pass she subconsciously didn't know, and with Luka appearing one year her soul starts to hold hope to both but is now leaning towards Luka. However, somehow Luka comes back to his second turn as Orpheus. Everything is the same until the end, this ''Doubt Comes In'' is Damon and Nabiyah's interpretation of the song. Marinette sees he's not singing, of course because he is heartbroken and scared. Just like in Silencer, he will be quiet because for the first time he doesn't know what to say, not even his music helps.

The Fates don't really say anything about Marinette as he didn't listen to their taunts of her leaving him because they see that he trusts her. This time, he almost made it, he needed just one more step and he would've been with Marinette. But he turned last minute because he thought it was enough, but it wasn't. Persephone(Tikki or Emilie) sees this, so does Master Fu, so they bring Luka one more time without telling the Fates, Hades, or anyone. They can see that Luka just needs a little push, something to make sure he won't turn so he can be with Marinette. It's all the same, all the way until Master Fu tells Luka of Hades's test. He emphasizes to not turn around at all, to count his steps, and most importantly trust and think of Marinette. So he goes, everyone singing Reeve's ''Wait For Me II,'' Marinette for some reason feels stronger as Persephone had told her that this time, this time would be different. They're both singing stronger before going quiet as the Fates sing ''Doubt Comes In'' once more, Luka holding the guitar strap tightly as he walks into the surface stopping at one step again. He takes a deep breath as the Fates grin at Marinette thinking they've won and another cycle will start again but this time Luka remembers what Master Fu said. To trust Marinette. So he takes one more step before he hears his name in Marinette's voice but his eyes stay closed as he's scared so he takes a few more steps just to make sure but he's tackled by Marinette who is kissing him and telling him that he did it. That they're together, that this is real. The two are crying as the Fates glare, but say nothing as he did walk, in fact he went further just to ensure his love would stay. As I've said, this is my interpretation Miraculous Ladybug crossover, I know everyone won't like it because Adrien was not endgame. I just want to say that I ship both, but I lean mainly towards Luka and Marinette as their relationship is pretty solid in my opinion. Adrien and Marinette need more development before anything could happen. If you read all of this I want to say thank you because you didn't have to and I hope you enjoyed this AU idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I could write some stuff but idk if people would be interested in it.
> 
> Also I respect all ships but my number one ship is Luka and Marinette.


End file.
